The invention relates to an armor-piercing projectile which includes in its body a soft cast brass ring. Armor-piercing projectiles of this type are already known and described in British Pat. No. 941,524. Such known projectile has a rear main projectile portion which consists of hard metal and which includes in its ogival nose region a layer of soft cast brass material. The cast brass layer has in its front side a ring-shaped body made out of hard metal, the forward edge of which coincides with the periphery of the projectile and borders on a flat end face of the projectile. This end face is preferably covered by means of a ballistic cap. At a very flat impacting of the projectile on an armored target surface, the forward edge of the ring-shaped hard metallic body is to penetrate into the armored target surface without the point of the main projectile portion being damaged. Due to the frictional contact between the ring-shaped hard metallic body and the target surface, the projectile is turned about a greater angle of impact so that penetration of the target is better. Despite the fact that the cast brass layer is disposed between the nose of the main projectile portion and the ring-shaped hard-metal body, the impact shock can prematurely lead to a destruction of the main projectile portion. A further danger of break up for the main projectile portion results from the transfer of the twisting moment, so that with a multi-plated target the effect of the main projectile portion is already spent at the outer plate. The front edge of the ring-shaped hard metallic body must in addition thereto be arranged from the longitudinal axis of the projectile at a sufficient radial distance which can disadvantageously lead to a large projectile diameter.